1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to water level sensors, and more particularly to a water level sensor and alarm system for use with a washing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
With modern automatic washing machines a problem which recurs again and again is the periodic waste water overflow which occurs when the drain line becomes clogged. As usually happens, the user of an automatic washing machine may not be in the vicinity of the machine when the drain tube becomes clogged, hence the backup of waste water being pumped from the washing machine during the automatic washing machines pump/rinse cycle results in a substantial amount of water spillage on the surrounding floor area often resulting in water damage to surrounding items and to the floor and covering such as tile, carpet or the like. Further, there is the time-consuming and irritating clean-up of the floor and any surrounding items such as clothes. In an effort to overcome the well known problem associated with washing machines, many different overflow prevention systems have been developed which usually automatically stop the washing machine when water begins to backup in the drain tube. However, to date, a cost effective simple mechanism to solve the above problem has yet to be found.
Representative of previous efforts to solve this problem is U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,247 to Mills. The Mills patent discloses a washing machine overflow prevention device signal quality indicator. The device is used with an automatic washing machine in a conventional fixed drain conduit. The device uses a float switch which is adapted to be removeably positioned below the drain hose of the washing machine within the drain conduit. The float is actuated from a normally open to a closed mode when the water level backs up to a predetermined level in the drain conduit. The circuit is electrically connected to the float switch and interposed between a washing machine and an electrical outlet for interrupting electrical power to the washing machine upon actuation of a float switch going from the normally open to the closed mode. Other representative patents trying to solve the above problem are U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,910 to Mescham et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,954 to Cebulski, U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,752 to Lehman and U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,712 to Braley.
There is a need in the art of washing machine overflow sensor systems for a system which includes a simple to use and easy to manufacture system which will monitor a washing machine either in a discharge tub or a drain conduit.